


No I Can't Be Tamed, Make You Scream My Name

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Princess Luke, Safewords, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Sub Luke, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Here, lemme get it Ash." Luke offers, pulling Ashton backwards by the waist before stepping closer to the shelf and reaching his arm up, easily grabbing the box and pulling it down. "There we go." He mumbles, setting it in the cart next to the other cereal.
Ashton is suddenly struck with how large Luke is, how broad and tall and long the younger boy's entire body is. It's ridiculously really, how small Ashton looks next to Luke's intimidating stature, how different they are in size when logically Ashton should be the bigger one since he's older. But Luke's got a good three or four inches on him and is at least double the width in his shoulders, a significantly more overbearing presence than Ashton. It's never really hit the older boy until now, and it makes him feel a strange sense of insecurity, brief but there all the same.
 
Or: Luke is tol and Ashton is smol and Ashton refuses to be called a "tiny princess".





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Freak by Little Mix)

"What's next on the list, babe?" Ashton calls from down the aisle, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

 

Luke pulls the list from his pocket and glances over it. "Cereal." 

 

Ashton nods and turns their decently full shopping cart around the corner, heading for the cereal aisle with Luke close behind. Ashton scans the shelves, trying to decide which cereals they should get this time around. They always change it up except for the Cheerios, Luke always has to have his Cheerios, so Ashton grabs two of the biggest boxes they have and sets them down in the cart. Luke comes frolicking over with a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Ashton wants to whine about the sugar content and how Luke should not be eating those but he knows it won't do any good so he shakes his head and ignores it, turning his attention back to the shelves to search for his personal favorite cereal. Luke always makes fun of him for liking Frosted Mini Wheats, calling him an old man among other things, but Ashton loves the taste and they're certainly a healthier choice than sugar squares covered in cinnamon and more sugar. He finds them on the very, very top shelf, sitting amongst the various other kinds of Mini Wheats. But the problem is the shelves in this store are uncanningly tall and for the first time in a long time, Ashton can't reach the cereal. He stretches his arms up and he nearly knocks the box and many others over, so he stops and tries again to the same effect.

 

"Here, lemme get it Ash." Luke offers, pulling Ashton backwards by the waist before stepping closer to the shelf and reaching his arm up, easily grabbing the box and pulling it down. "There we go." He mumbles, setting it in the cart next to the other cereal.

 

Ashton is suddenly struck with how large Luke is, how broad and tall and long the younger boy's entire body is. It's ridiculous really, how small Ashton looks next to Luke's intimidating stature, how different they are in size when logically Ashton should be the bigger one since he's older. But Luke's got a good five or six inches on him and is at least double the width in his shoulders, a significantly more overbearing presence than Ashton. It's never really hit the older boy until now, and it makes him feel a strange sense of insecurity, brief but there all the same.

 

"I can't believe you just did that." Ashton chuckles, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"What?" Luke asks, confused as to why Ashton looks a little betrayed in an amused sort of way.

 

Ashton rolls his eyes. "I am not a damsel in distress, Lucas, I can grab my own cereal." 

 

"Looked like you were struggling to me, babe. You're like a tiny princess." Luke decides, kissing Ashton's cheek before pushing the cart off towards the dairy aisle. 

 

Ashton narrows his eyes but he lets the comment drop for now, following Luke around the store and checking things off of their list, feeling his blood simmer hotter and hotter each time Luke purposely holds him back from the higher up items, smirking and grabbing them off of the shelf with a condescending look thrown towards Ashton. By the time they get in the car Ashton is beside himself with a kind of anger he knows well. It's not genuine, not the kind that makes him want to punch something, but the kind that makes him want to get Luke on his back and show him who's boss. It's exactly what he's going to do when they get home and get the groceries put away. They pull into the driveway and each grab half of the bags, unwilling to make more than one trip to get it all inside, and Luke immediately starts putting stuff away in the cabinets. Ashton takes the fridge and freezer items, trying his best to keep it somewhat organized so it'll all fit where it needs to go, keeping his ears alert for when Luke finishes his half. They get done at almost the same time, Ashton half a minute before Luke, and it gives him the advantage he wants as Luke shuts the last cabinet and starts rolling all the bags together to save them. The older boy launches himself forward and grabs Luke by the hips, shoving him forward into the counter as Luke yelps.

 

"I'm a tiny princess, huh?" Ashton growls, leaning in to nip at Luke's earlobe. "Is that what you think?"

 

Luke looks a little lost for words and air as Ashton starts idly grinding his clothed dick into Luke's ass. He wants to shake his head no but he's interested in where this is leading, dick already perking up curiously, so he nods. "Yes."

 

Ashton visibly tenses and Luke can feel it against his back, the shift in temperament that means he's really in for it as Ashton's strong arms snake fully around his waist and drag him backwards, turning him around and even if Ashton has to look up to see Luke's eyes, Luke still feels intimidated, still feels small. 

 

"Get upstairs, right now, and get everything off." Ashton commands, flexing his arms and glaring at Luke.

 

The younger boy scrambles to follow instructions, his feet pounding up the wooden stairs as Ashton listens with a smirk. He can faintly hear Luke upstairs in their room, his feet moving quickly across the floor until they stop and Ashton takes that as his cue to head up. He makes sure his steps are loud enough for Luke to hear, a small warning before he gets to the bedroom door. It's wide open and Luke's naked body is clearly in view on the bed, sitting on his knees with his hands on his thighs, fidgeting just the smallest bit. Ashton clears his throat, making Luke jump and look over with eyes that are alight with excitement. The younger boy is already half hard, swallowing thickly as Ashton comes in the room and slams the door shut for show, making a scene of taking his shoes and shirt off, never once looking away from Luke. 

 

"Do you remember your safe word?" Ashton asks, waiting for Luke to nod before continuing. "Good, now get on your knees on the floor." He demands, unable to keep the devilish smirk off his face as Luke hurries to do it. "Hands behind your back, and do not move them." Luke bites his lip, breathing coming a little fast as he folds his arms over each other against his lower back. Ashton reaches down and pinches Luke's chin between his fingers, tilting the younger boy's face up until their eyes meet. Ashton uses his other hand to work open his jeans, tugging at the button and zipper until they come undone and he can shove the jeans down around his thighs along with his boxers, watching the hungry look on Luke's face. "Gonna suck my dick, baby? Use that mouth of yours for something good for once?"

 

Luke nods, mouth watering as Ashton's dick comes into his line of sight, half hard much like his own dick. His hands twitch against his back as Ashton grabs at his hair and guides his dick into Luke's mouth, the younger boy's lips parting easily for the familiar weight on his tongue. Luke's throat relaxes and his tongue flattens on instinct, allowing Ashton in as deep as he wants to go. The older boy keeps it easy on the first few pumps of his hips, going slow and shallow to give Luke a second to get used to the feeling. Ashton keeps a tight grip on Luke's hair, using it to guide Luke's mouth up and down, the younger boy managing to hollow his cheeks and suck properly.

 

"That's a good boy, Luke. Always such a good little dick sucker, aren't you?" Ashton breathes, starting to pick up speed just a little bit, taking more control of Luke's movements as the younger boy whimpers. "Yeah, you are."

 

Luke's eyes squeeze shut and his arms are straining to remain behind his back as Ashton picks up more speed and the movement of his hips becomes harsher, sharper. Luke is gagging quietly, breathing heavily through his nose as he tries not to completely lose his mind. 

 

"You know what, baby?" Ashton starts, hitting his stride and moving full speed down Luke's throat, laughing as Luke's eyes open and attempt to look at him in curiosity. "I think you are the little princess around here. A slutty," He grunts, jamming his dick down Luke's throat, "little," he says, repeating the same action as Luke gags loudly, "princess." He thrusts in and holds himself there, waiting for Luke to try to yank his head back to take his cue to let go.

 

Luke gasps in air, coughing with watery eyes, fidgeting around on his knees and when Ashton looks down he can see that Luke is now fully hard even though he hasn't been touched. It's exactly how Ashton wanted him, breathless and restless and red faced, an indication that Luke's becoming desperate. Ashton taps the tip of his hard dick against Luke's swollen cherry red lips, watching the precome create a shinier spot along the already wet skin. Luke's eyes are a brighter blue than usual, alight with the sadistic excitement of having his throat abused. He's swallowing rapidly, trying to get all the extra spit out of his mouth as he waits for Ashton to do something. 

 

"You look needy, princess." Ashton muses, carding his hand through Luke's hair and smirking as Luke's body reacts to the nickname. "Tell me what you need."

 

Luke whimpers, clearing his throat to make it easier to get the words out. "Need you to fuck me, please." 

 

Ashton grins. "So polite, princess. Get on the bed then, on your back."

 

Luke whines and does as he's asked, throwing himself onto the bed and trying his best not to squirm around as he waits for Ashton, listening to the sound of clothes hitting the carpet. He looks up to find Ashton standing at the foot of the bed with the lube in his hands, fully naked and raking his eyes over Luke's body like a man who hasn't eaten in days. It makes Luke's heart speed up as Ashton knees his way onto the bed and nudges at Luke's legs until they spread further apart. Ashton leans over Luke and slips his tongue into Luke's mouth, leaving the lube bottle on the bed in favor of reaching up and tweaking Luke's nipples, tugging at them gently the way he knows Luke likes. Luke's back arches for more as he allows himself to be kissed, mouth wide against Ashton's and the slick sounds of their tongues goes straight to his dick, making it twitch as he groans. Ashton gives Luke's nipple one last quick tug before pulling away and grabbing the lube again, growing impatient but it's nothing compared to the palpable feeling of need rolling off of Luke's body, like an energy that gives Ashton goosebumps and makes the hair on his neck stand up with anticipation. He uncaps the lube and drizzles some onto his fingers, wasting no time in reaching down and rubbing them between Luke's cheeks, feeling for his hole. His middle finger catches against the rim and Luke jolts at the pressure, quickly relaxing when he feels Ashton push his finger inside. It's a relatively easy give of muscle, the intrusion familiar and effortless to accept as his thighs tense and release in the small amount of pleasure he feels.

 

"Tight little princess, aren't you?" Ashton wonders idly, not looking for an answer but glad when Luke whines and nods, giving Ashton incentive to slowly move his finger in and out. "Pretty little thing."

 

Luke's head lolls to the side and his eyes fall shut as he bites his lip, legs spreading impossibly wider as Ashton's finger moves with more purpose inside of him, curling and searching for his sweet spot. He grazes it just barely and Luke gasps but the feeling is short lived as Ashton torturously pulls his finger back and out almost all the way before sliding it back in with a second finger. The stretch is a bit more for Luke to get used to but it still takes him no time at all to relax back into the feeling of Ashton's long fingers dragging against his prostate. Luke's fingers curl into the sheets and the speed of his breath kicks up as Ashton's free hand comes down to rest on his lower stomach, holding him still while his other hand fucks quickly into him, make a loud slick sound echo off the walls. Luke whimpers, back arching up as well as it can with Ashton's hand on him, but the older boy is quick to shove him back down and put more weight in it. Luke gasps at the brute strength, eyes popping open wide as he squirms in the onslaught of pleasure.

 

"What's the matter, princess? Can't move?" Ashton taunts, smirking when Luke shakes his head. "I thought I was tiny, huh? If I'm so tiny why can't you move baby?"

 

Luke whines, trying feebly to get out of Ashton's grip but his strength is no match for the older boy's. He refuses to answer the questions, keeping his mouth shut because it's what got him in trouble in the first place, but Ashton isn't having it.

 

"Hands above your head, princess." He commands, a stern teasing look on his face as Luke slowly moves both arms up and sets them back down on the bed above his head. 

 

Ashton pulls his fingers from inside Luke and he scoots up, leaning over Luke's torso and wrapping his hands around Luke's wrists, pinning them to the bed as he steals Luke's lips in a kiss. Luke hums contently, melting under Ashton's harsh grip combined with his soft kisses and groaning softly when Ashton's dick drags over his own.   
"Go ahead, baby, lemme see you take control. Lemme see you prove to me that I'm the tiny princess around here." Ashton taunts again, knowing he's pushing Luke's buttons and loving every second of it.

 

Luke groans, not even bothering to do as Ashton requests because he knows it won't happen. "Ash, please.....please just fuck me, I need it."

 

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, princess. Always need a dick in that slutty ass, don't you?" Ashton grunts, biting at Luke's neck.

 

Now that, Luke can agree to. "Yes, yes please.....always need it Ash." He breathes, sounding weak and small even to his own ears. 

 

Ashton chuckles and finally lets Luke's wrists go, sitting back up and grabbing the lube, drizzling it over his dick and smoothing it around with his already dirty hand. He smirks when he catches sight of Luke watching his every move, the blonde's eyes glued to Ashton's dick. "This what you want?" He asks, and Luke nods rapidly. "You want my dick, princess?" He smirks, Luke nodding again with a whimper at the nickname. "Tell me where you want it, and you can have it."

 

Luke kicks his feet gently against the bed, whining pathetically at all of Ashton's teasing. "Want it in my ass, Ashton." He mumbles, biting his lip as his cheeks go pink.

 

Ashton hums and grabs Luke's legs, pushing them up towards his chest and folding him in half. He uses his hips to keep them there as he lines up and carefully pushes in, going slow because he knows he didn't do the best job opening Luke up. He also knows the younger boy can handle the pain, the roughness of the stretch, loves it even and now is no exception as Luke arches up and chews at his lip, eyes falling shut. Ashton moves steadily until he's buried all the way inside Luke, taking a moment to sit still and watch Luke's smooth chest rise and fall just a bit faster than normal. Luke moves his hips just a little, not trusting his voice enough to actually tell Ashton that it's okay to move. Ashton gets the hint and grabs for the backs of Luke's thighs and holds them up with a strong grip, lifting Luke's hips just a little bit off the bed to give himself a better angle. The pull and push is effortless inside of Luke's relaxed body and Ashton isn't going easy, wanting Luke a mess beneath him and he knows exactly how to do it. His hips fuck into Luke quickly, going hard and fast right from the get go and it has the desired effect, Luke gasping and whining for more, eyes squeezing shut as his head tilts back.

 

"Fuck....Ash." He breathes, voice broken and quiet as he struggles to speak above the sound of Ashton's hips hitting his ass.

 

Ashton leans over Luke again, kissing his lips in short spurts and breathing heavily into Luke's mouth with the exertion. "Feel good, princess? Feel good to be fucked nice and hard?"

 

"Yes, yes....so good." Luke sobs, lifting his head and resting his damp forehead against Ashton's, watching himself get fucked.

 

Luke whimpers and Ashton tilts his head down and kisses Luke quickly before biting at the younger boy's lips. "Such a good little princess for fucking, baby." He pants, reaching his hand up and wrapping it tightly around Luke's throat, squeezing the sides. "Perfect little fuck toy."

 

Luke's eyes roll back the second Ashton's big hand puts pressure on his neck, making him lightheaded and amplifying the pleasure, forcing his head back against the mattress. Ashton keeps his hips moving fast and harsh, squeezing Luke's throat just enough to keep him desperate and excited, listening to the hot little choked off sounds coming from the younger boy. It drives him to go harder, making Luke's body bounce up against the mattress with the force he's using.

 

"Why don't you get a hand around yourself, princess? Make yourself come like a good little boy." Ashton instructs, lifting his torso off of Luke's so the younger boy has room to do it.

 

Luke's arm is slow and distracted as it moves towards his dick, gripping it loosely and trying his best to focus on jerking himself off, but with Ashton fucking him this hard and squeezing his throat it's difficult to do much of anything but moan. He settles for just playing with the head, teasing his leaking slit lazily, knowing he doesn't need much to come like Ashton told him to. His orgasm has already been building up higher and higher and he's teetering right on the edge of bliss, wheezing in air when Ashton lets go of his neck in favor of cupping Luke's jaw and rubbing his thumb over Luke's lips. The older boy pushes his thumb inside Luke's swollen mouth, just letting Luke suck lightly on it as he starts to fall apart. Luke is a puddle of shaking limbs as Ashton drives hard into his sweet spot, making his back arch as he spills all over himself with a soft whine. 

 

"Shit.....fuck." Luke groans, legs trembling as Ashton continues to fuck into him.

 

Ashton keeps hold of Luke's jaw as the younger boy's breath goes shaky. "Open those pretty eyes, princess, I wanna see those eyes." 

 

Luke's lashes flutter as his eyes open and he connects with Ashton's, staring him down with a watery gaze. Ashton leans back over Luke, feeling the younger boy's come on his stomach as he rests their foreheads together again and looks into Luke's pretty blues, mouth dropping when he starts to come. He can feel the intensity in his bones, legs twitching in pleasure as he spills inside Luke with a short groan. Luke kisses him softly, gentle brushes of lips as the older boy comes down from his high and smiles. It takes a lot of willpower for Ashton to pull out of Luke but he manages it, groaning when he feels his come slide out with him. Luke's thighs are wet and sore from the strain and he wants to shower or something but he's too exhausted to move even one finger, laying flat on the bed in all of his dirty glory. Ashton chuckles and shakes his head as he gets up and off of the bed, his legs a little tired and his core burning but it's a good hurt, the kind that means he did his job and fucked Luke into the mattress the way he's supposed to. He disappears into the bathroom connected to their room and Luke can hear the sink running briefly before it shuts off and Ashton comes back out with a damp washcloth. He kisses Luke's lips and starts cleaning him up, wiping off his stomach and thighs and carefully dipping between his cheeks to clean there too.

 

Ashton tosses the cloth to the floor, an unusual thing for him considering he likes to keep things at least decently tidy, but he's too tired and Luke is too soft and warm and waiting for cuddles for Ashton to leave the room again. The older boy nudges the blanket out from underneath Luke and tosses it over them, laying down and throwing his arm over Luke's waist, pulling him close.

 

"Got anything else to say that you might regret later, babe?" He chuckles, rubbing Luke's stomach gently.

 

Luke huffs a small laugh, thinking about how sore his whole body is and how used his ass feels. "No, not at all." 

 

Ashton's smile is a mile wide. "Didn't think so."

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 14 OF FICMAS!!!!!!!! Today I bring you smutty Lashton as a complete 180 to yesterday's fluffy Lashton :) This one has a special dedication to my main lady Lynn because she told me that one of her biggest weaknesses is the size difference between Ashton and Luke and so I wrote a smutty fic about it just for her because I'm a good friend ;) I hope it satisfies! Please leave some comments below, and I love all of you<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
